Zgubione wspomnienie
by Kiliandra
Summary: James H. zastanawia się od jakiegoś czasu jak się znalazł na swoim statku.
1. Chapter 1

Jak każdego wieczora przechadzał się po pokładzie swojego statku. Delikatnie gładził dłonią reling. Był dumny ze swojej własności. Życie było by o niebo lepsze gdyby nie musiał wciąż kotwiczyć tu, u brzegów Neverlandii. Czasem patrząc w to piękne niebo nad swoją głową, zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że w ogóle się tu znalazł. Próbował sobie to przypomnieć już od dłuższego czasu. A jednak wciąż umykało mu to wspomnienie. Wrócił do swojej kajuty pod pokładem. Siedział przy biurku rozbijając kolejne tykające paskudztwo, jak on nie cierpi zegarów. Po co je stworzono skoro czas tu nie upływa? Rozmyślając nad tym uderzał w kolejną tarczę czasomierza gdy dopadł go sen.

#

_Biegł między drzewami śmiejąc się. Śmiejąc się? Zatrzymał się jak wryty. Spojrzał na siebie. Luźne poszarpane spodnie i koszulka, która zupełnie nie przypominała jego wytwornego stroju. Jego czarne loki lepiły mu się do twarzy. Poprawił je odruchowo, zagarniając do tyłu. I wtedy spojrzał na swoje ręce. obie ręce! Obejrzał dokładnie prawą dłoń. Poruszał palcami. Ma obie dłonie. Przyłożył je do twarzy, żeby sprawdzić czy nie śni. Zorientował się że jego kozia bródka zniknęła, a rysy twarzy się wygładziły. usłyszał śmiechy zapleczami. Grupka chłopców biegła w jego stronę. Ruszył znów biegiem do przodu. miał przy pasie tylko krótki miecz. Czy to wystarczy, żeby się przed nimi obronić? Przyspieszył kroku, lecz po chwili dobiegł do rzeki i zatrzymał się słysząc – James! Czekaj! Czekaj! – Wołają go? Po imieniu? Jak oni w ogóle śm… - pomyślał i zachwiał się z wrażenia, i runął w wodę. rwący nurt porwał go .przez chwilę walczył z falą, po kilku próbach opanowania swego położenia w wodzie strumień w końcu wyrzucił go na brzeg kilkadziesiąt metrów niżej od miejsca w którym przed chwilą stał. Był mokry i wściekły. Widział stąd morze. Dobrze. Do statku! Tam jest mój miecz, pomyślał wstając . a potem spojrzał w swoje odbicie w wodzie i wciągnął z sykiem powietrze ujrzawszy siebie. Przystojna opalona twarz z której wyzierały przytomne błękitne oczy przyglądała mu się uważnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Był młody. Miał może 15 lat._

_#_

_Niepewny co zobaczy ruszył w stronę plaży i szumiącej wody. Po kilku minutach czuł się pewnie. Lekkimi krokami zmierzał do siebie. Ma całą młodość tego świata, może jeszcze tyle zdziałać! Lecz gdy dotarł na plażę jego entuzjazm osłabł w jednym momencie. Stał na znajomej tak dobrze od tylu lat plaży patrząc na morze przed sobą. Bezkresne morze. Ale po statku nie było śladu._

_#_

Obudził się przerażony. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Dotknął biurka przed sobą. Jest u siebie. U siebie. W swoim domu. Spojrzał na hak przyczepiony do swego prawego ramienia i natychmiast poczuł ból. A jednak nie wszystko było takie idealne. Wstał energicznie zrzucając wszystko co leżało przed nim na podłogę. Tak dobrze było choć przez chwilę czuć swoją rękę. Wspomnienie snu było realne. Sprawiając mu w ten sposób większy ból. Poczuł jak wiele stracił od czasu gdy był… kim właściwie? Chłopcem. Zacisnął szczęki z wściekłością. Zęby zazgrzytały. Nic nie pamiętał ze swojej młodości. Czemu nic nie pamiętał? Nie mógł przecież być tutaj aż tak długo…


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził się zziębnięty na plaży mrucząc coś pod nosem. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie i koszulę. Był boso. Hak nie był zamontowany do jego dłoni, o czym przekonał się próbując się na nim podeprzeć i runął w piach. Spojrzał na marny kikut jego ręki i poczuł ścisk w trzewiach. – Przeklęty Piotruś pan! Okaleczył go na całe życie. Tak bardzo chciał mu wypruć flaki. Ale gówniarza nie było tu już od wielu miesięcy. A może nawet lat. Stracił już rachubę. Usiadł zrezygnowany na plaży i wpatrywał się z odległości w swój piękny statek. Miał zdobywać obce lądy, a nie kotwiczyć tutaj. Może gdyby jutro nad ranem zebrał tą leniwą załogę, mógłby to osiągnąć. Popłynąć przed siebie i nigdy nie wrócić do tego zielonego przylądka. Postanowił, że tak uczyni. Ale dziś po raz ostatni przejdzie się po tej ziemi. Pożegna się z tym znienawidzonym lądem.

#

_Wbiegł na plażę. Nie było statku. Panika wewnątrz i radosne głosy dobiegające zza jego pleców. _

_– James! James! Znaleźliśmy Migotkę ukrywała się pod zielonym pniem. Zobacz! - na plażę wbiegło trzech chłopców. Najmniejszy z nich trzymał w ręku wróżkę. Wcisnęli mu ją w dłoń i pofrunęli śmiejąc się figlarnie. Hook trzymał teraz w dłoni małe stworzenie patrzące na niego z uwagą. Miało na sobie seledynową sukieneczkę i jasne blond włosy. Z jej twarzy wyzierały na niego wielkie fioletowe oczy, o ile oczy malutkiej wróżki w ogóle można ocenić jako wielkie. Poruszała skrzydełkami śmiejąc się i śpiewając. Mam obie dłonie, pomyślał, gdy złocisty pył rozniósł się po jego palcach. Mam obie dłonie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Poczuł jak ziemia umyka mu spod stóp. Jak unosi się w powietrzu. Zaśmiał się teraz donośnie i poszybował w niebo. Mógł teraz zrobić wszystko. Po chwili wirowania w powietrzu spojrzał na wróżkę, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoni. _

_– Kim jesteś? - zapytał _

_– To ja, Migotka James, nie wygłupiaj się, walnąłeś się w głowę? _

_- Gdzie jest Piotruś? - pomyślał mściwie , że teraz go znajdzie i dopadnie. Już teraz nie będzie musiał się starzeć na tej przeklętej wyspie. Miał w posiadaniu swoją własną wróżkę. – Prowadź mnie do Piotrusia Pana! – rozkazał i puścił stworzenie. _

_– Jakiego Piotrusia? Nigdy kogoś takiego nie było w Neverlandii. – usłyszał zdziwiony głos elfki. I runął w dół._

_#_

Po godzinnym marszu dotarł pod stare wielkie drzewo nieopodal strumienia. Pochylił się by nabrać wody, jednak jedna ręka nie dawała takich możliwości. Woda spływała między jego palcami. Na dłoni zaś zostawały tylko resztki płynu. Pochylił się i zanurzył usta w strumieniu, uważając by nie wpaść do niego. Upokarzające. Nie radził sobie z prostymi czynnościami. Tak przywykł już do haka, że nie pamiętał jak radzić sobie bez niego. Zmęczony tym wyczynem usiadł na ziemi opierając swoje spocone plecy o duży kamień. Patrzył w niebo i przeklinał tego bezczelnego gówniarza za swoje niedole. Nagle na kamieniu, tuż przy jego ramieniu usiadła stara wróżka. Już miał odruchowo powiedzieć : „Nie ma czegoś takiego jak wróżki", gdy spojrzał na niewielkie stworzenie. Olbrzymie fioletowe oczy gapiły się na niego z ciekawością. Zmarszczył czoło i zmrużył oczy. Skąd on zna to spojrzenie? Cień rozpoznania przemknął przez jego głowę. A potem poczuł się ciężki niczym ten głaz przy którym usiadł. I zasnął.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stał przed olbrzymim budynkiem z cegły i kamienia. Nad wejściem złotymi literami wyżłobiony był napis: Wiedza to potęga. Wysoki brunet stał obok niego trzymając go za ramię **

**– No, James. Od poniedziałku to będzie twoje miejsce. Nowa szkoła. Czas dorosnąć, synu. Zostaniesz potem prawnikiem, jak ja. - chłopiec spojrzał na mężczyznę i przygryzł wargi. Przyjrzał się uważnie mężczyźnie. Gdyby nie krótkie ułożone misternie włosy i gładka ogolona twarz wyglądałby jak jego własne lustrzane odbicie. Hook niemal usłyszał jak chłopiec w myśli wypowiada "Nie chcę nigdy dorosnąć". I ból przeszył całe jego ciało koncentrując się w palcach prawej dłoni.**

**#**

_Wpadł do wody z wielkim rozbryzgiem. Zachłysnął się lekko wodą, którą natychmiast wypluł z siebie kaszląc. Elfka nad jego głową przyglądała mu się uważnie. _

_- Kim jest ten Piotruś? – spytała sfruwając w dół. Unosiła się teraz tuż przed oczami Jamesa wpatrując się w jego błękitne oczy. _

_– Moim największym koszmarem. Poluję na niego od paru lat. _

_– Och James, James, znowu ci się coś przyśniło. Nie ma tu żadnego Piotrusia. Ty sam jesteś tu przecież od niedawna. – jej wielkie fioletowe oczy patrzyły na niego troską.- Jesteś pewien, że nie uderzyłeś się w głowę spadając z drzewa? – mruczało pod nosem stworzenie. Wypłynął na brzeg. Usiadł na piasku i zdjął mokre rzeczy._

_ - Od niedawna? Skąd przybyłem? _

_– Mówiłeś kiedyś, że z wielkiego miasta. Nie pamiętam. Wszystkie one są takie straszne i ponure. Pełne dorosłych bez wyobraźni, smutnych, pozbawionych życia. _

_– Na kogo więc poluję? _

_– Nie rozumiem. - odparła wróżka. - Mieszkacie sobie tam, z chłopakami, w domku przy urwisku. Chodź, pokażę ci. - I wróżka poleciała na zachód zachęcając go ruchem małej rączki by szedł za nią... Leciała przed nim robiąc małe pętelki w powietrzu, a on ostrożnie podążał za nią. Słyszał jej radosny śpiew, gdy tak frunęła rozsypując wszędzie pył ze swoich skrzydełek._

_#_

**Tego wieczora zasiadł przy wielkim dębowym stole wraz z rodzicami. Wokół panował podniosły nastrój. Matka, szczupła kobieta o pięknych piwnych oczach, przyglądała mu się z troską. **

**– Nie martw się James. - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Szkoła nie będzie taka zła. Poznasz kolegów. Zdobędziesz wykształcenie. Tata i ja będziemy z ciebie bardzo dumni. Zostaniesz mężczyzną.**

**Po kolacji poszedł do swojego pokoju, rozejrzał się tęsknie po pokoju. Było w nim mnóstwo zabawek. Pójście do nowej szkoły wiązało się z obowiązkami. Nie wiedział do końca co to znaczy, ale miał niejasne przeczucie, że w tym nowym świecie nie będzie miejsca na zabawę. Spojrzał krytycznie na swoją walizkę. – Nienawidzę cię. – pomyślał. Tej nocy długo nie mógł zasnąć. Wpatrywał się w niebo za oknem, gdy zasnął przesiąknięty myślą, że nie chce dorosnąć.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Szedł miedzy drzewami kilkanaście minut. Wróżka leciała za nim wskazując mu drogę do chatki. _

_- Wspaniale – Pomyślał – W końcu dowiem się gdzie przez ten czas ukrywał się Piotruś Pan. Po chwili dotarli na brzeg urwiska z którego rozpościerał się widok na morze. Na skraju stał mały domek, zrobiony z desek, patyków i liści._

_- Co to za szałas? – Pomyślał Hook. _

_– Chodź James! – głos wydobywał się ze środka. – Mamy jedzenie! – Poznał ten głos, ten sam chłopiec, który wcześniej wołał go w lesie. Stał teraz z dumną miną i wskazywał na górę pełną czekolady. Pomyślał, że w tej właśnie chwili napiłby się rumu, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu z uśmiechem na twarzy pobiegł w stronę góry słodyczy. _

_– Skąd to macie? – spytał. _

_– Ukradliśmy. Przypłynął statek, może godzinę temu. Jest pełen słodyczy. _

_– Statek? – Poczuł mrowienie w trzewiach. – Gdzie on jest?_

_ – Stoi tam, za skałą. – gdy usłyszał te słowa chwycił trochę wróżkowego pyłu i wzniósł się w powietrze. _

_– Statek! – frunął w stronę wskazaną przez chłopców. Gdy tylko wychylił się zza drzew, wzleciał ponad skałę za którą stał… okręt. Był w innych kolorach, pastelowych. Brakowało na nim pirackiej flagi. Ale wszędzie poznałby ten kształt dzioba. Wszędzie poznałby swe ukochane maszty delikatny zarys kadłuba. Wzleciał teraz wysoko górę, fikał w powietrzu koziołki krzycząc z radości i śmiejąc się. – Mój statek!_

_#_

**Obudził się w środku nocy. Nad jego głową unosiła się wróżka. Jej seledynowa sukienka falowała przy każdym jej ruchu. Migotała złociście. **

**– Chodź. Nigdy nie będziesz musiał dorosnąć jeśli pójdziesz ze mną.**

** – Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? **

**– Jestem twoją wróżką. Dopilnuję żeby spełniły się wszystkie twoje pragnienia.**

**Okno w jego pokoju było otwarte a ona latała wokół niego obsypując go złocistym pyłem. Opowiadała historie o wspaniałych przygodach jakie mogą razem przeżyć. O wyspie zielonej i pięknej. O zabawie i polowaniu. O radości. Obiecała nauczyć go latać i nurkować. **

**– Taak. Latać, to było by coś! Naucz mnie tego wszystkiego! – uśmiechnął się figlarnie czarnowłosy chłopak do stworzenia o wielkich fioletowych oczach. Chwilę później lecieli już nad miastem do świata, gdzie nigdy nie będzie musiał być dorosły.**

**#**

_- Szybko! Chodźcie! – krzyknął do kolegów, a oni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. – To mój statek. Popłyniemy na nim gdzie tylko będziemy chcieli już dziś! Zobaczymy cały świat! Będzie należał do nas! - Chłopcy patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, ale on chwycił nóż leżący w szałasie i pomknął w kierunku swojego statku._

_Na pokładzie stał wielki mężczyzna. Jego rude długie włosy opadały w nieładzie na ramiona. Czujne zielone oczy kontrolowały statek, obserwując wszystko dookoła. Przy pasie zwisała długa srebrzysta szabla. James bezszelestnie podszedł go od tyłu. Stanął za jego plecami i przystawił mu nóż do gardła. _

_– Od tej chwili to jest mój statek – powiedział. Mężczyzna wyrwał mu się bez trudu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie wydobywając swój miecz. Spojrzał w jasne oczy chłopca i zaśmiał się gdy tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem._

_- Tylko mężczyzna może dowodzić tym statkiem! Dzieci ten okręt nigdy nie posłucha! _

_- Mnie posłucha! Nie pragnę niczego innego poza tym statkiem! Jest mój! – mówił z przekonaniem Hook. Ten statek to był jedyny dom jaki kiedykolwiek dla niego istniał. Musiał być znów jego._

_- Musisz być mężczyzną._

_- Będę. Mógłbym nim być już zawsze, jeśli to sprawi, że dostanę swój statek!_

_- Jak sobie życzysz Jamesie Hook. – szepnęła wróżka obsypując chłopca złocistym pyłem. – Żegnaj._ _Powiedziała cicho ocierając łzę z oka i nie czekając odleciała. Chłopiec spojrzał za nią zdziwiony, gdy znikała mu z oczu. Ale po chwili zapomniał za czym się oglądał, bo poczuł jak_ rośnie, nabiera mięśni. Dotknął swojej twarzy, niemal czuł jak pojawia się na niej zarost. Wyjrzał przez burtę, w fali u boku statku ujrzał swoją twarz, tak dobrze mu znaną od wielu, wielu lat. Zamierzał zaatakować kapitana, lecz ten zaśmiał się przerażająco – Wolny! – krzyknął i wskoczył w wodę odpływając wpław w kierunku horyzontu…


	5. Chapter 5

Gdy się obudził doskonale wiedział dokąd zmierza. Wspomnienia powróciły do niego w jednej chwili. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Pamiętał dni spędzone w tym lesie. Chłopców którzy z nim wtedy żyli, ale potem odeszli. Znikali po kolei, uciekając gdzieś od Neverlandii, i ciągłej tułaczki. Uciekali też od niego, nie potrafili wytrzymać spojrzenia jego coraz zimniejszych oczu. Zaczynał wierzyć, że on też nie jest w stanie. Pobiegł przed siebie, próbując uciec od samego siebie.

#

**Leciał po granatowym niebie za małą wróżką. Uśmiechała się do niego radośnie i zachęcała do dalszej drogi. Świat pod nimi się rozmywał. Budynki znikały w oddali. Leciał ku przygodzie. Nie będzie musiał iść do nowej szkoły, będzie się mógł bawić ile zechce i nie przejmować zupełnie niczym.**

**A potem pojawił się nowy wspaniały ląd. Zielona wyspa pełna takich jak on, nieustraszonych chłopców. Mijały dni, a on się bawił. Przypomniał sobie jak biegał między drzewami, jak ukrywał się w krzakach, jak uczył się walczyć mieczem z innymi chłopcami. Przypomniał sobie jak wylegiwał się godzinami na plaży, jak nurkował, jak pływał w tym pięknym morzu. I jak wzlatywał coraz wyżej i wyżej za każdym razem, gdy tylko jego wróżka oprószyła go swym magicznym pyłem. Kolejne dni spędzone na zabawie oddalały go od bycia** _chłopcem który miał dorosnąć_. **Za każdym razem gdy spoglądał w wielkie fioletowe oczy Migotki pragnął coraz bardziej zostać na tej wyspie**_. Aż kolejny dotyk jej skrzydeł wymazał zupełnie wspomnienie tego kim był, zastępując je pragnieniem latania między tymi zielonymi drzewami już zawsze._

_#_

Przedzierał się przez gęstwiny już drugą godzinę, był pewien, że gdzieś tu widział chatkę stojącą na brzegu urwiska. Wiedział, że zmierza prosto do kryjówki Piotrusia Pana i jego kompanów. Mają chatkę na skraju urwiska. Widziałem. Znam doskonale tą wyspę. Nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty, chwiejąc się lekko, by nie spaść w dół. Stał nad brzegiem skarpy. Przed nim leżały resztki szałasu, który kiedyś był jego domem. Były porośnięte mchem. Skarpa dawno temu musiała osunąć się do morza, i teraz nie było możliwości, żeby ktokolwiek w niej mieszkał. Znaczyło to także, że nigdy nie było w niej Piotrusia.

Brunet poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Świat wokół niego zaczął wirować i uciekać mu spod stóp… Usiadł ciężko na ziemi. Odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła kikutem, który pozostał z jego ręki i z frustracją zaczął wrzucać resztki szałasu do morza.

– Wszystko co miałem dawno zniknęło. Moja ręka, rodzina,(… ręka), młodość,(… ręka), marzenia(… ręka). Nic nie zostało. Nic nie jest już prawdziwe. Jak to możliwe, że ja nadal istnieję? Zawieszony w tym przeklętym świecie. Zegary wciąż tykają odmierzając czas, a ja stoję w miejscu. Bez realnego celu. Jestem parodią, która utknęła walcząc z nieistniejącym chłopcem. Chciałbym być prawdziwy i przestać walczyć choć na jeden dzień. – Wróżka usiadła na jego ramieniu smutno trzepocząc złocistymi skrzydłami. Hook uśmiechnął się złośliwie…


	6. Chapter 6

**Obudził się siedząc w miękkim czerwonym fotelu obitym aksamitem. Miał na sobie granatowy szlafrok i … kapcie. Na kolanach spoczywała książka. Podniósł ją i przeczytał: „Historia prawa karnego północnej Walii". Serce na chwile stanęło w jego piersi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gustownie urządzone wnętrze jakiegoś salonu. Na ścianach mnóstwo regałów z książkami. W tle płonął kominek. W cieple bijącym z jego wnętrza na dywaniku wygrzewał się wielki pies. Za oknem widział gwiazdy których istnieniu już prawie zdążył zapomnieć. Zza szyby przytłumione dochodziły odgłosy miasta. Wstał i po cichu zaczął sprawdzać dom. Pies podniósł głowę, spojrzał na niego swymi wielkimi brązowymi oczami, machnął dwa razy ogonem i zapadł znów w sen. James wyszedł na korytarz, który był jasny i przestronny. Zrobił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się. Zorientował się, że stoi przed wielkim lustrem. Uszczypnął się obiema dłońmi w ramiona, żeby upewnić się, że to co widzi nie jest snem. W miejscach gdzie ścisnął swoją skórę na rękach, poczuł lekkie ukłucia bólu. Uśmiechnął się promiennie patrząc w odbicie swoich oczu w lustrze. Spoglądała na niego twarz…**

**#**

Nad horyzontem pojawiły się chmury burzowe. Zerwał się porywisty wiatr. Niebo stawało się czarne. Woda zrobiła się granatowa. Temperatura wokół drastycznie się obniżała. Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, jakby od tego zależało jego istnienie, pędził przed siebie wzburzając fale czarnego morza. Statek w jednej chwili pokrył się lodem. Łopoczące do tej pory żagle, tkwiły teraz nieruchome, skrzypiąc niebezpiecznie, gdy wiatr uderzał w ich zamarzniętą powierzchnię. Wydawać by się mogło, że w jego wyciu słychać cichy szept ledwo rozpoznawalny dla ucha …

Pod świeżo oberwanym załomem skarpy, unosiły się na powierzchni obmywane przez wzburzone fale jakieś obiekty. Czarne spodnie i koszula zdążyły już nasiąknąć wodą, podobnie jak czarne loki lepiące się teraz do męskich pleców. Jedyna dłoń jaką posiadał otworzyła się bezwładnie wypuszczając z niej małą wróżkę w seledynowej sukience. Oba ciała zaczęły powoli opadać na dno, okrywane wściekłymi falami. Nad nimi ledwo dosłyszalny szept niósł się po powierzchni wody. „…Nie ma czegoś takiego jak wróżki…"


End file.
